An AfterSchool Lesson
by ShounenSuki
Summary: While sneaking through the halls of Hogwarts, Draco comes across an unexpected guest who teaches him a lesson he won't forget. A Bill x Draco fanfic written for my sister.


When night falls, the halls of Hogwarts seem to go through a mysterious transformation. Without the noise of the dozens of students and the bright light of the sun, the halls seem eerily devoid of life. This night certainly was no different. The pale, silvery light of the moon cast long shadows on the castle's floors and walls. Other than the odd rat or bat, no creature roamed the vast halls. No sound could be heard, except for the rustling of the wind and the soft snoring of the people in the paintings.

The atmosphere was as chilling as a graveyard's. No-one in their right mind would venture out into the halls at this time a night, except those with no other choice… and those who seemed to have an affinity for darkness.

In a hall on one of the basement floors of Hogwarts, the sound of footsteps broke the silence. Through the darkness, three boys were trying to find their way. Despite the obvious need for secrecy and silence, two of the boys were making about as much noise as they would have made during the day, much to the annoyance of the third boy.

'Would you be quiet for a chance, you morons!' Draco hissed under his breath.

'I'm sorry Draco, but it's too dark to see where we're walking.' Crabbe apologised. Goyle nodded in silent agreement.

'I'm doing just fine, aren't I? Then again, I shouldn't expect better from the two of you.'

'We're sorry Draco,' Crabbe apologised again, 'but why are we sneaking through the castle at night, any way?'

Draco sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. 'Why did I bring you along again?' Crabbe and Goyle shrugged.

'Listen, that idiot Longbottom dropped a weird note today that I believe might be the password to the Gryffindor dorm. I want to try it out without anyone knowing about it. That's why we're doing this at night.'

Draco's henchmen were quiet for a moment, until Crabbe broke the silence. 'But… how do you know where the entrance to the Gryffindor dorm is?'

Draco slapped Crabbe, eliciting a loud yelp, which in turn made Draco slap him again while ordering him to be quiet. The blond boy sighed deeply and regained his calm, before continuing his explanation.

'It's not that difficult following a Gryffindor around, you know. It's not like they really try to hide the entrance. Now be quiet and follow me.'

The threesome quietly went on their way again, making good time until they neared the library on the fourth floor. First, they only heard soft sounds, which they quickly brushed off as mice or rats. When they turned the corner into the hall with the library's entrance, though, they noticed the light in there was still on.

'Draco, do you think one of the teachers is still awake?'

'How the hell should I know?' hissed Draco. 'Let's just try and sneak past the library as quickly and as quietly as possible.'

'Won't they be able to see us when we go past the entrance?' Goyle asked anxiously.

'Not if we are quick enough,' Draco answered.

'Maybe we should find another way,' Crabbe suggested with a trembling voice.

'The other way takes far too long,' Draco hissed.

'Not if you take the shortcut through the storage room,' an unfamiliar voice whispered behind the boys.

Draco was silent for a moment. 'Goyle? Was that you?'

'N-no Draco...,' Goyle stuttered.

Draco swallowed. 'Crabbe? You then?'

'Nu-uh,' Crabbe replied, unable to say anything more than that.

Draco started trembling. 'Th-then who—'

'It was me, of course,' the voice spoke again.

For a single heartbeat, everything was absolutely silent. Then the three boys jumped and ran away screaming their lungs out. Crabbe and Goyle managed to run into separate hallways and towards safety, but Draco wasn't quite as lucky. After just a few metres, the owner of the voice shouted out '_Petrificus Totalus_.' A moment later, Draco was hit by the spell and fell to the ground face first, utterly unable to move. He heard the unknown person whistle softly as they came closer. Without ever showing their face, the person lifted Draco up and threw him over his shoulder, before carrying him off into the darkness.

After traversing many a hallway and staircase, Draco was finally carried into a room. He couldn't make out much in the sparse moonlight that shone through an opening between the curtains, but he did manage to see a bed and a suitcase with a monogram of a W, an A, and another W. Before he could try to see more, he was thrown on the bed face up. He heard the unknown person rummaging around before turning on a light.

'That's much better, don't you think?' Draco heard the person say. He tried to reply with some very colourful curse words, but found himself unable to talk.

'I'm sorry for the curse, but that's really what you get when you're sneaking through the halls at night. You should be glad I'm not a teacher, or else you'd be in big trouble.'

That struck Draco as odd. If this person was not a teacher, then what was he doing in Hogwarts? He was obviously too old to be a student. At least this person didn't seem to planning on reporting him to the teachers.

'Alright, I'm going to remove the curse now, but only if you remain quiet and don't try to run away. If you shout or run, I'll have you turned into a ferret in no time.'

Draco thought back to when Professor Moody changed him into a ferret earlier in the year and a motionless shiver ran down his spine. The man snickered as he removed the curse, allowing Draco to sit up and finally look at his captor.

Before him he saw a young man sitting in a comfortable armchair. A mischievous grin adorned the man's handsome face as he looked at Draco with warm, brown eyes. He was wearing casual, rather worn clothes, dragon-hide booths and an earring with a fang dangling from it. His hair was long and tied up in a ponytail, but the most striking about it was the colour: Red.

'You… you're a Weasley!' Draco cried out in surprise. 'What's yet another Weasley doing in Hogwarts?'

'I'm here for the Triwizard Tournament, of course,' the man replied. 'Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to offer me a room and access to the library for the duration of my stay.'

'Who are you exactly, Weasley?' Draco asked, rather annoyed at the man's nonchalance. 'Why did you bring me here?'

The man smiled, apparently amused at Draco's defiance. 'I am William Arthur Weasley, but most people just call me Bill. You probably know my younger brothers Percy, Fred, George, and Ron.'

'Unfortunately I do,' Draco sneered.

'They seem to have that same feeling for you, Draco Malfoy.'

'So you know who I am, hm? Good, you better remember my name.'

Bill chuckled. 'You really are how Ron described you. I can see why he dislikes you so much.'

Draco shrugged. 'I don't even want to be liked by a blood-traitor like him.'

'You should be careful what you say about my little brother, Malfoy. I'm still in control here, after all.'

Draco sneered at Bill and got up from the bed. 'I'm not afraid of you. Just wait until I tell my father about you kidnapping me. I'm leaving now, good night.'

'_Petrificus Totalus_'

Draco attempted to move towards the door, but suddenly fell down motionless. Bill got up from his chair and lifted Draco back on the bed again.

'I don't think you quite understand what me being in control means, Malfoy.' Bill removed the curse again, only to replace it with another one.

'There, now every time you try to get off the bed, you'll be instantly petrified.' Bill's words were in stark contrast to his warm smile. 'Now will you be good?'

Draco glared at Bill. 'Why are you doing this? What the hell do you want from me?'

Bill sat down in his chair again and looked at Draco. 'What I want is very simply. I want to teach you something that will make not only your life better, but also that of Ron and his friends.'

'What are you talking about? What are you going to "teach" me?' Draco asked.

'Isn't it obvious?' Bill replied. 'I'm going to teach you some humility.'

These words sent a shiver down Draco's spine. 'A lesson in humility? How?'

'A bit of humiliation and embarrassment should work just fine, I'd say.'

'You're mental! You'll be sorry for this! Just wait till my father finds out!'

'That's a later concern. Let's first start our lesson.'

Draco scurried to the back of the bed, pressing himself against the wall in fear. 'Get away from me!'

Bill just laughed a bit. 'Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I'm not going to do anything yet. You, on the other hand, are going to undress yourself.'

Draco stared at Bill for a moment. 'Have you completely lost it?'

Bill laughed again. 'Oh no, not at all. Nudity just works humbling, is all.'

'You can't be serious?'

'I'd say you should have realised by now that I am.'

'What if I refuse?'

'I'll petrify you, use a memory charm on you so you won't remember a thing, and then hang you outside in the courtyard, completely naked for all to see.'

Draco studied Bill's face, hoping to find some evidence of bluff. When he couldn't find any, he resigned to his fate and slowly started to take off his shirt. Bill watched intently, making the young boy feel extremely uncomfortable. It seemed to take hours before he had finally managed to strip down to his underwear.

'Happy now?' Draco asked in a bitter voice.

'No, I said you had to get naked. You're still wearing something.'

'I'm not taking off my boxers!'

'Your choice, but you know what'll happen then.'

Draco grumbled, but slowly pulled down his black boxer briefs. When they were off, he cast them aside and sat down on his knees, covering himself up with his hands. Bill smiled and used _Accio_ to summon Draco's clothes towards him. He picked up Draco's boxers and looked at them. 'Nice quality. Are those your initials monogrammed in gold?'

Draco grumbled again and looked away. 'Yes they are.'

'Did your mum do that for you? Was she afraid you'd lose them?'

'Shut up!' Draco snapped, glaring coldly at Bill. 'It's just a custom in wealthy families like mine! I guess you wouldn't know about that, though, would you?'

'If you think you can insult me with my family's lack of money, you are gravely mistaken, Malfoy.'

Draco shrugged. 'Can I get my clothes back now?'

'Not yet,' Bill said, playing with Draco's boxers, 'The lesson isn't anywhere near over yet.'

Draco had had enough of this by now. He jumped up in anger and shouted at his captor. 'Let me out now! I've had enough of your perverted games!'

Draco managed to surprise Bill, but the look of surprise on Bill's face quickly turned into another one of his infuriatingly warm smiles.

'I would have thought that someone from such a noble family as yours would be bigger down there.'

It took a moment for Draco to realise what bill was talking about, but when he realised he was now fully exposed, he quickly returned to his previous, somewhat more covered position. Bill laughed heartily as Draco tried to will the blush from his face.

'Screw you, you bastard!'

'Oh come one, it can't have been that bad,' Bill said soothingly. 'It's not like it's anything new to me.'

'Perhaps unlike your kind, I don't like to expose myself to strangers,' Draco snapped.

Bill got up and grinned. 'Don't be so conceited, little boy. Perhaps I need to show you that you're not that different from me. There are things you will never be able to beat me in.'

Draco moved back, trying to get as far away from the intimidating man as he could, without exposing himself again. 'W-what are you talking about?'

'Just wait and see.'

Bill took a step back again and slowly started to undress, making sure Draco could see every movement. He put on quite a show for the boy, who was now completely mesmerised. When Bill eventually revealed his flaccid member, Draco gave an audible gasp, bringing a victorious grin to Bill's face. He threw his boxers on the pile of clothes that had built up and stood there completely naked and proud. Draco was utterly silent.

'Judging by your silence, I take it you like what you see?'

Draco snapped out of his enchantment and quickly turned his gaze on anything but Bill's dick. 'Shut up! You're mental, you know that?'

Bill laughed. 'You can call me mental, but that doesn't change the fact you enjoyed that little show.'

'I most certainly did not!'

'At least one part of you did.'

At first, Draco had no idea what Bill was babbling about this time. Then he noticed he was no longer covering himself up. When he put his hands back in front of his privates, he finally realised what Bill was talking about. His face turned bright red.

'Screw you! It just happens sometimes! I did not like looking at you undress!'

Bill laughed loudly. 'You're such a prissy brat, you know that?'

Draco remained silent, looking down at the bed in embarrassment.

Seeing Draco sitting there, desperately trying to cover himself up was making Bill feel sorry for him. He decided there was only one way to give this night a positive spin.

Bill sat down on the bed next to Draco and patted the boy's shoulder. 'Come on Draco, there's nothing to be embarrassed about.'

Draco moved away from Bill's hand without saying a word. Bill just moved closer and put his arm around Draco's shoulders.

'You really aren't the only one who would get aroused by this situation. Trust me.'

Draco slowly turned his face towards Bill and attempted to ask what he meant. He was cut short when he saw that Bill, too, was more than a little aroused. Draco gulped as the blood rushed from his brain to his crotch.

Bill smiled tenderly. 'See? There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's completely natural.'

'Have you ever done… it? With a guy, I mean.' Draco asked in a squeaky voice.

Bill smiled became more cheerful when he heard Draco overcome his embarrassment. 'Actually, I did, although I prefer girls. Why? Wanna do it with me?'

Draco's eyes grew wide as he blushed furiously and sputtered in protest. Bill just laughed.

'Don't worry, I understand. To be honest, I wouldn't say no if you'd ask me, I think.'

Draco was silent for a moment. 'But you like girls and I'm what? Ten years younger than you?'

'I'm not suggesting we settle down and get married. We're talking about a simple shag here.'

Draco pondered this for a while. 'Would you… tell anyone?'

'Never,' Bill said solemnly. 'Especially not my brothers or Harry.'

For some reason he didn't quite comprehend completely, Draco trusted Bill's words. It still took him quite a bit of courage to actually ask the question.

'Please, would you have sex with me?'

'I thought you'd never ask.'

Bill ruffled Draco's hair, before moving his hand down and tenderly stroke the boy's cheek. Carefully, he leaned over and kissed him. Draco was surprised at first, but soon surrendered to the kiss. When Bill noticed Draco's hesitance disappearing, he started kissing with more passion and began to stroke Draco's hair and back.

Draco's hands seemed to move on their own, as he tangled his fingers in Bill's long hair and tried to deepen the kiss as much as he could. Without breaking the kiss, Bill careful lay Draco down on the bed and kneeled over him. Finally Draco broke the kiss, gasping for air, eliciting a soft laugh from Bill. Draco had no time to protest, though, as Bill immediately moved down and licked the boy's smooth stomach. Draco gasped as Bill slowly moved down towards Draco's painfully throbbing dick. Unfortunately for Draco and his dick, Bill was an expert at teasing and loved doing so.

He kept licking and stroking the area around Draco's dick, never once touching it, though. By now, Draco could do little more than writhe and moan. It wasn't until Draco was sure he would die at any moment, when Bill finally licked the tip of Draco's dick. The boy bucked his hips at the sudden, overwhelming wave of pleasure, encouraging Bill to go even further. First he licked every millimetre of Draco's young dick, while softly massaging the boy's balls. Only when he saw Draco grasping the bed sheets in pure, frustrating pleasure, he took the dick in his mouth and started giving him a proper blowjob.

It wasn't long before Draco cried out as an orgasm rushed through his body. His entire body tensed up and he pushed his hips in the ait, trying to get as much of his dick in Bill's hot mouth as he shot his load into the older man's throat. Luckily for Bill, Draco wasn't big enough to cause any real discomfort, so he could let the boy ride out his climax without inhibitions.

Once Draco had calmed down again, Bill pulled away from Draco's member and kissed him passionately. Tasting the bitter flavour of his own release surprised Draco, but he could do little to escape it. Eventually the flavour disappeared and Bills own flavour returned again. Soon, Draco had to break the kiss to breathe again, though. Leaving him panting and staring at Bill's smiling face.

'Was it that good?'

'That… was bloody brilliant.'

'I knew you'd say that.' Bill said as he sat down on the edge of the bed with his legs spread and removed he curse keeping Draco locked up. 'Think you're ready to return the favour?'

Draco got off the bed and kneeled in between Bill's legs. 'I've never done this before, though.'

'Don't worry, as long as you don't bite, it'll be perfect.'

Draco smiled, making a point of showing his perfect teeth. 'I can't make any promises.'

Seeing such a rare sight as Draco smiling was oddly arousing to Bill. Draco seemed to notice, as Bill's dick throbbed in front of him and seemed to grow even bigger than it already was. Draco had to swallow some fear before he could actually take the large member in his hands. He studied it for a while, feeling the heat emanating from the skin and the blood rushing through the veins. Finally he had built up enough courage to lick the tip. The moan this elicited from Bill was enough to remove the rest of Draco's fears, and he quickly started licking the entire member. He let his tongue explore every part of Bill's dick, including the large balls that dangled beneath it.

Eventually, Bill's moaning gave Draco enough strength to try and take the dick in his mouth. It was difficult and Draco knew that if he kept this up too long, his jaws would ache for days. Still, for some reason, this did not discourage him. For the first time in his life, he didn't mind sacrificing a bit of comfort to make someone else feel better. He sucked and licked and did his best to get as much of the dick in his mouth as he could, but had to give up halfway down the shaft. He gave his all to the half that he could fit into his mouth, though, and soon Bill was moaning loudly and trying with all his might not to push his dick all the way down Draco's throat. By now, Draco was gently massaging Bill's balls as well, making mental notes on what Bill seemed to find most pleasurable.

Eventually, Bill half-moaned a warning to Draco. It was too late for any action, though, as Bill started depositing his load in Draco's mouth before the boy even realised what was happening. In his lust, Bill grabbed Draco's head, making it impossible for the boy to get away and pushing the throbbing member deeper down his throat. After what seemed like an eternity, Bill's orgasm subsided and he released Draco again.

'Sorry about that, are you okay?' Bill asked as he stroked Draco's soft hair.

Draco coughed and nodded his head. 'I-I'm fine, really.'

When Draco's coughing finally subsided, Bill took his head in his hands and kissed his forehead. 'That was brilliant. The best blowjob ever!'

'Don't just say things to make me feel better, please. I can handle the truth, you know.'

'You shouldn't just make people out to be liars, you know. Especially not when they're telling the truth.'

Draco still didn't quite believe Bill, but couldn't help but feel happy about the compliment. 'So ehm… Will we go further than this?'

Bill smiled. 'As far as you want to go.'

Draco smiled again, before climbing on the bed. 'Then let's do it!'

Bill needn't be told twice. He pushed Draco on his stomach and gave Draco's pale, round ass a big kiss. Draco let out a surprised yelp, but this didn't stop Bill from spreading the boy's ass cheeks and quickly lick the hole hidden between them. Draco yelped again and tried to protest, but Bill cut that short when he started licking Draco's asshole in earnest. Before long, Draco was a writhing, moaning mess, which only became worse when Bill pushed his tongue inside. Bill didn't stop rimming the boy until he actually pushed his ass in Bill's face, trying to get even more pleasure.

Draco groaned in protest when Bill pulled away, only to moan in pleasure when Bill pushed a finger in. Soon that finger was joined by another and then yet another. It wasn't long before Bill had Draco completely at his mercy. His long, skilled fingers stretched and fingered Draco's hot, tight ass, until Bill figured it was time for more. Draco wanted to protest when he felt Bill's fingers leave his body, but when he saw the horny grin on the older man's face, he was left speechless. He stared at Bill's huge dick as the man used magic to lube it up. To Draco, it seemed impossibly large. Far too large to ever fit in him. He found himself unable to protest or get away, though.

Bill lifted the trembling boy up, making him get on his hand and knees. He positioned himself behind Draco and teasingly rubbed Draco's asshole with the tip of his dick. Finally Draco managed to make some intelligible sound.

'B-Bill, I don't think it'll fit. There's just no way—'

'Don't worry Draco,' Bill said reassuringly. 'There is no way it won't fit.'

Before Draco could say anything else, Bill started pushing his dick in, stretching the boy to his limits. Draco groaned loudly and although it hurt, it wasn't the excruciating pain of being split apart that he had expected. In fact, the pain seemed to subside quickly, something that seemed to be aided by the obvious moans of pleasure coming from Bill. Eventually any pain he still had was insignificant compared to the intense pleasure of being filled by Bill's dick and the great feeling of giving Bill so much pleasure back.

It didn't take long for Bill to get his entire dick inside of Draco. He stopped for a moment, simply enjoying the sensation of being buried to his balls inside Draco's tight ass. After a while, he started moving in and out. He went slowly first, but quickly picked up speed. He started shagging the young boy with abandon, making Draco moan loudly. With a slight adjustment of his position, Bill managed to hit Draco's prostate, making the boy lose his strength and fall down on the bed, clasping at the blankets. Bill shagged the boy fast, holding Draco's hips to be able to push as deep as he could.

After what seemed like an eternity of shagging Draco's hot ass, Bill felt his climax drawing near. Without losing speed, he took Draco's dick and started jerking it furiously. The look of utterly overwhelming pleasure on Draco's face drove Bill over the edge. He kissed the boy deeply as he emptied his balls deep inside his ass. Almost at the same moment, Draco climaxed as well, making he pleasure even greater for both of them.

When their orgasms finally subsided, both collapsed on the bed and cuddled together. Draco fell asleep almost instantly and Bill joined him soon after, secure in the knowledge that this had been a lesson Draco would never forget.


End file.
